The Hunt for the Ben Davis Apple
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: When Ryuk sees the apple of his dreams, he begs Light to take him to the place where it can be found. However, they have to travel all the way to Florida to attempt to find this very rare apple. He agrees, but with a trick up his sleeve...a little OOC
1. Discovery

**The Hunt For the Ben Davis Apple**

**A/N:** I have decided to come out of my hiatus and come back with a nice Death Note fan fiction! A little adventure story about Ryuk and Light in serach of the greatest tasting apple…or _are they_? Enjoy!

**Note**: The time period in this story doesn't really fit in with the actual story and plot, and I am aware of that. Thus, don't pan me for that…I mean, come on, it's a story about an apple! Okay, enough ranting…sorry. XD

**Another Note:** (haha, a reference to the novel) **I own nothing.**

**1. Discovery**

Light sat quietly in his room. Even though he was quiet, he vigorously and soundly scribbled down names of criminals in the Death Note while his TV was turned to the international news and the computer showing a long list of criminals and their pictures. Ryuk laid down on Light's bed, alternating between staring at the ceiling and watching the news. He didn't really say a word, until he suddenly started to complain about his hunger.

"Light, I'm hungry…" Ryuk whined.

"Then go get yourself an apple," an annoyed Light answered back. "Just make sure Sayu doesn't see you."

"Okay!" he excitedly said. Ryuk literally flew off the bed, and walked through Light's closed door to head downstairs for an apple. Or so he thought.

Ryuk floated down the stairs toward the kitchen to see if there were a few extra apples centered in a basket full of fruit on the dining room table. Turns out Sayu is doing her homework on that table. However, the table didn't just have some apples as its centerpiece (along with some other fruit) and Sayu doing homework; it seems Sayu has a project on apples. Ryuk's eyes widened while she flipped through a book full of pictures of the round, sweet fruit.

"I never knew there were over 7,500 kinds of apples!" Sayu said to herself. Ryuk's eyes widened even more when she said this.

Ryuk then moved closer to Sayu, looking over her shoulder to see the kinds of apples there were. Fuji, Gala, McIntosh, Golden Delicious, Granny Smith! The shinigami carefully looked through each picture as Sayu turned the pages of the book. He then fell in love with the next page that Sayu turned to.

He saw a bright red, shiny apple glowing on the page. It wasn't like any other red apple; it was named after a man. Ben Davis, it was. What caught Ryuk's attention the most was that it would last for a long time. He would be a hit with this in the shinigami world. Ryuk wanted to possess this apple. He knew he had to have this kind of apple.

For some reason, his appetite disappeared (and because of the fact that Sayu was right in front of the fruit basket full of apples), and the shinigami returned to Light's room. Light was continuing his killing rampage, and Ryuk decided to bother him once more.

"Hey Light…why don't we go on a road trip…" Ryuk began.

Light stopped writing. He turned around, and glared at Ryuk. "What for?'

"Well…" Ryuk began to nervously say, "…I want to find this…_special_ item…"

Light deeply sighed. "You want me to stop killing criminals so I can create this new world…to find an _apple_?! What's wrong with the ones we have downstairs?"

"Well, this apple is a lot more special than the ones in your fruit basket," Ryuk explained. "It's a Ben Davis apple. It may seem like any other regular red apple, but it lasts _very_ long!"

Light thought about this for a second, and then he chuckled. "Okay, then Ryuk…we can find this 'Ben Davis' apple. I should take a break from creating my new world, anyway."

"Yaaay!" Ryuk enthusiastically expressed.

"First, I need to find where this apple is…it's not very common in Japan, you know," Light stated.

"Okay, okay! Just as long we find it!"

Light typed on the computer, and looked up the common location for a Ben Davis apple. He chuckled again. "It seems they're almost nonexistent now…and the only place we're able to find them is all the way in the Southeastern United States."

"Can we go there, then? Pleaaase pleaasseee?" Ryuk begged. "I won't ask of anything for you _ever _again!"

"I don't know, Ryuk…there's a very small chance we can ever find this apple," said Light, closing his eyes and putting his hands together. "Plus, this trip will be far expensive…and we don't even know where to go. Plus, my parents-"

Ryuk interrupted Light's rant by grumbling loudly, and gave a deathly stare at him. The shinigami's fingers twitched, and wanted to grab the Death Note away from Light. Ryuk's eyes were turning a different color.

"O-Okay, okay," Light finally responded. "I have more than enough savings in my bank account, so we can probably go to just ONE part of that region. Alright?"

Ryuk's eyes turned back to a normal color, and he stopped twitching. He smiled with joy. "Great! So which city in the Southeastern United States are we to go to for this delicious apple?"

Light chuckled again. This time, however, it almost turned into a big burst of laughter.

"Why do you keep on laughing?" Ryuk curiously asked.

"No, nothing…I feel as if something is tickling me, I just don't know what," Light answered. He turned back to face his computer screen, and looked through a long list of cities. Atlanta, New Orleans, Burmingham…but which city to choose? He clicked on a link of a familiar city that seems to be of his interest. The link opened a window with a large picture of a sandy beach and a bright blue sea.

"Ooh…where is that?" Ryuk wondered, looking closely at the screen, his face next to Light's.

Light grinned. "Ryuk…this is Miami, Florida. It's a populous city on the southeastern tip of the United States…maybe we can find the Ben Davis apple there. What do you say?"

"YES!" Ryuk anxiously shouted. "Can we go _now_?"

Light looked at his clock. 8 o'clock, it said. Since it would be 3 o'clock in Florida at this time, it would be enough time to get there and begin their search, Light thought.

"Fine, Ryuk…we can go now!"

Ryuk laughed in joy. He began to not act like himself, and he did so by prancing around Light's room. Light didn't mind this while he started to pack some of his belongings for the trip. When he was done, he ran downstairs to confront his parents about this trip of his.

"Mom, dad…do you mind if I get out of this place for a few days? I saved enough money from some jobs I've worked on in the past, and I _promise_ that I can take care of myself," Light innocently explained.

"Heyy, why don't you take me?!" Sayu asked. "I wanna go where you're going, too!"

"I don't have enough money to bring you along, Sayu," he said. "I don't think mom and dad would let me bring you along, as well. Do you want to know where I'm going?"

"Where do you plan to go, Light?" his mother asked.

"Miami, Florida," Light casually answered.

Soichiro rubbed his chin. "Miami? Are you sure, Light? You plan to go to out of town, let alone a _country_?!"

"Don't worry, dad…I've brushed up on my English. It'll be fine, I promise."

Light's father grumbled, then looked at his wife. They whispered some things in each other's ears, and finally came up with a decision.

"You can go Light…but you must come back within three days," Soichiro said.

Light smiled, and grabbed his luggage from upstairs. He decided to leave his Death Note at home, since it was only going to be three days. Plus, that intricate contraption he set up to hide the Death Note was a good enough place to hide it. Anyhow, Light walked toward the door, and hugged and kissed his family goodbye.

"Watch out for suspicious people," his father warned. "You know Kira is still on the loose."

"I know, dad."

Light walked off to the nearest bus stop to take him to the airport, while his family waved goodbye. While Light walked away, Ryuk excitedly floated right behind him.


	2. Two Tries

**2. Two Tries**

**A Few Hours (or so) Later**

_"_Hello! Welcome to the United States of America," an airport worker greeted Japanese tourists. Light nodded to the woman greeting them, and headed over to find his luggage.

Ryuk looked around to find many humans, a souvenir shop, and a restaurant with a monstrous golden arch by its entrance. "Are we going to find the apple here?"

Light shook his head subtly, which looked as if that he was shaking his head to the luggage that wasn't his. Ryuk, however, got his response right away. After a few minutes, Light found his luggage, and then he moved on outside to obtain his rented car. Ryuk flew right behind the dark blue compact car Light rented. He drove around the city of Miami, and looked for a local store that carries a large sum of fruits and vegetables. He finally found a very large grocery. It seemed to be called "Jones's". Light parked his car far in a faraway spot from the store, and talked to Ryuk.

"So, are we gonna find the apple here?" he reiterated.

"Possibly," Light responded, chuckling again. "I'm not positive, though. We can search here."

Light and Ryuk got out of the car, and walked toward the store. There seemed to be a lot of people here, including tourists. The two entered, and headed for the produce section. There, they found a variety of different fruits and vegetables. Bananas, oranges, pears…and then there was the apple section. Ryuk almost drooled looking at the apples. However, there was no sign of the great Ben Davis apple.

"Hm…the apple I want doesn't seem to be here," Light said, looking like he was talking to himself (There were other shoppers right nearby). Ryuk whined. Light chuckled again.

"Excuse me, sir…" Light asked a worker, in a heavy Japanese accent. "Do you know where I can find the Ben Davis apple?"

"The Ben Davis apple?" repeated the middle-aged man in a red collared shirt and black dress pants. "Well…I've actually never seen one before…you should try the special organic store called 'Uber Fresh' on Ocean Avenue right by Miami Beach. Would you like directions?"

"No thank you!" Light friendlily said back, and smiled.

Thus, no luck here. Light and the disappointed shinigami left the store empty handed….Well, not quite. While they were still there, Light grabbed a small bottle of cheap sunscreen and an aerosol can that had the word "Dagger" printed vertically on its label. Ryuk didn't seem to understand the other words printed on the label. However, there seems to be a muscular male on it, and he was smiling.

…And so, Light gets back in his compact rent-a-car, and spent the next hour or so driving to Miami Beach, where Ocean Avenue was located. Ryuk flew right behind the car.

**Another Hour (or so) Later**

Light and Ryuk finally arrived at Miami Beach. People were swarming everywhere; traffic was unbelievable, and the sun shined down on Ryuk like there was no tomorrow. Light managed to find a parking spot near the beach and Ocean Avenue. Before he got out of the car, the shinigami, who was irritated by the very bright star shining down upon him, watched Light apply sunscreen on his upper body and legs. Then, he sprayed the clear substance from the aerosol can. A very fragrant smell filled the car.

"Ick…what's that smell?" Ryuk asked, coughing and covering his nose.

"…Nothing special, Ryuk…" Light smirked. "Nothing special…"

Light finally got out of the car. His shirt was unbuttoned, therefore showing himself off, and he wore dark sunglasses to shield himself from the light. Ryuk gazed at his "summer appearance". Along with his white, lightweight, unbuttoned shirt, Light wore baggy, khaki-colored shorts, and men's flip-flops to round off the outfit.

"Hey, Light…what's with the look?" Ryuk curiously asked.

"Why do you keep asking so many questions?"

"…"

The two walked toward Ocean Avenue, where a diverse medley of shops and restaurants flourished. It didn't take very long to find Uber Fresh, for the store stuck out like a sore thumb. The other shops to its right and left had the uniform colored walls (which was white or gray). This organic store was painted a bright green, so anyone can spot it from a distance. It also had one large window so people can look through it and see the store specials, while the other shops had two windows. Light casually walked inside (while Ryuk walked through the walls) to find only two other people in the store: the cashier, and another girl who was putting away fruits in its appropriate spots. The cashier wore black, thick-rimmed glasses, and her brunette hair was tied into a very tight bun.

"Welcome to Uber Fresh!" She greeted with her perky, cheery voice. Light slowly removed his sunglasses, and said "hi" with his eyes. He could see that she him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Excuse me….Evelyn," said Light, deeper, trying-to-hide-Japanese-accent tone of voice. "Do you happen to carry the Ben Davis apple?"

Light was leaning on the counter, and was looking very closely at Evelyn. She stuttered incoherently, removed her glasses, and undid her hair. She shook her head to let that long, brunette hair of hers flow to her shoulders. "Please…call me Eve."

"Well, then, Eve…do you have the Ben Davis apple in stock?" Light asked again, giving her a strange look (as Ryuk thought) square in her eyes.

The worker putting away fruits answered for the googly-eyed Evelyn. "I'm sorry, sir…but we don't have that apple in stock. We've been trying to get shipments of that apple from Captiva, but they're so rare, they won't let us…"

"Oh…that's a shame…" Light responded, now looking at both of the ladies. "And I was wishing that I could share that apple with you guys…"

"Huh?!" Ryuk cried. "Light, you…"

"Oh! My, that's so very nice of you…but I'd still have to pass on that…" The worker replied, who was flattered by the offer. Evelyn kept staring at Light.

"Hehe, I was kidding…you know what they say about that apple…"

"What? What do they say about that apple?!" Ryuk wondered out loud.

"Yeah…" Eve airily said. "Hey, how long are you staying here?"

"I'm staying here for another two days. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you're only here for another two days…can I give you my cell number? We should hang out sometime," Evelyn said, writing down her number on a post-it.

"Hey, uhm…" the fruit arranger interrupted. "Put my number on that, too…you seem to be a nice person, mister…"

"Light Yagami," he winked.

"Oh, such a pretty name…and might I say that the scent you're wearing…it's…invigorating…"

"Why thank you, ladies," Light thanked, taking the post-it note from Eve. "I'll see you around…"

"Byee…" The two said in unison, waving by fluttering their fingers.

Light and Ryuk left the store without an apple. Light looked at the post-it, and found that the other girl's name was Michelle. He grinned. Ryuk had a frustrated look on his face. "Light…I want that apple!!"

"Okay, okay…to Captiva, then!"

"Yaaayy! And we better find the apple there!"

While the two left to get to the car, Ryuk noticed many females eyeing Light. Light even managed to get another number from someone he helped up when she was rollerblading in a bathing suit…and he chuckled again.


	3. Captured In Captiva

**3. Captured in Captiva**

It took Light another few hours to drive to a harbor. Captiva was a very small city on a small island off the coast of Florida. Ryuk was tired of flying behind the car, so he sat with Light during the drive. While on their way, the shinigami asked why he obtained the phone numbers of women. Light said, "…For some personal purposes."

Before they got out of the car to ask the woman standing outside the array of boats, Light sprayed some more of that substance from the aerosol can once again.

"What is with you and that smelly stuff?" Ryuk asked, covering his nose again.

"…Like I said, Ryuk…nothings special…"

The two got out of the car, and approached the woman wearing a white sailor outfit.

"Excuse me, ma'am…but do you have a small boat for me to rent? I want to go to Captiva to find the Ben Davis apple."

The woman looked at Light like the other women looked at him. She inhaled very deeply, might I add. "My, aren't you adventurous…so sure, I'll give a boat! You can even borrow the boat for free!"

"Wow! That's very nice of you! Thank you very much!"

The woman winked. "Anytime…here, have my number, just in case you run into some trouble."

Light thanked the woman again, and laughed once again once he and Ryuk got on the boat, and sailed away to Captiva. Another half an hour or so did the trick, and they arrived on the shore of the beautiful, small island. They got off the boat, and walked on the sandy beach until they found a wooden, shack-like stand where a woman (yet again) was managing the stand. There were crates full of fruits, and Ryuk's eyes lit up like a light bulb. He spotted the apple, right in between a bunch of delicious red apples, and pointed to it.

"Hello! Care to buy some of my freshly grown fruits?" The woman said.

"Yes!" Light said happily. He held up the apple, right in Ryuk's reach, but then he moved it toward the woman. "This is a Ben Davis, isn't it?"

The woman looked at the apple carefully. "Why, yes it is…would you like to buy it?"

"Yes ma'am…it's for a friend of mine, who's been _dying_ to try this apple…"

The woman suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh _reaaallly_ now? Haha, I hope your friend likes this apple!"

"I sure hope so too," Light laughed back. He leaned in closer while he gave her the money for the apple, and the woman gasped.

"Oh! I almost forgot something!" The woman bent down and took out a what seems to be a business card, and wrote something down. "Here…if you want more exotic fruits shipped to you, I know there's a store in Osaka, Japan! I noticed your accent, that's why."

Light laughed, and willingly took the card. "Thank you very much!"

"Your very welcome. Come back soon!"

Light was tossing the apple up and down. Ryuk was attempting to resist from snatching it from his hands, in fear of someone seeing a floating apple being eaten. They both got on the boat again, sailed back to the harbor, and then headed to a hotel for them to stay there for the night. Light kept the apple safely in the glove compartment of the car.

"Liiiight!" Ryuk complained. "Why can't I eat it _now_?!"

"Because…you must taste it where _absolutely_ nobody but me can see you eat it. That includes the hotel, just to be safe," Light seriously answered.

"Aww…"

**The Next Day**

"Can I eat it NOW?!" Ryuk whined, waking Light up at 8 in the morning.

"NO."

"Whyy??"

"Ryuk, you're going to have to eat it when we get back to Japan."

"WHAAAAT?!" Ryuk shouted, his body turning into a pretzel-like shape. "But, but…I haven't had an apple in the last 24 hours…."

"That's too bad. You need to eat it when we get home, okay?"

"……"

Light chuckled again. He changed himself, and drove back to the airport to return home from his short journey to Florida.

**Another few hours (or so) later**

The two were finally back in Japan. Light's family happily greeted him. The shinigami stood right behind Light, his body still in an unusual contortionist-like position.

"Didja get any souvenirs for me?!" Sayu excitedly asked.

"No, sorry, Sayu…I was running short on money because I traveled to different places," Light disappointedly replied. "Do you know how much money I spent just on gas?"

"What?!"

"Yeah…I went to Miami and Captiva. I got a lot of sightseeing pictures!" Light smiled, holding up his digital camera. "You can look at them once we're inside."

"Alright then…makes up for not getting me anything!"

"Did you have a nice trip, Light?" Soichiro asked.

"I sure did. We should all go there as a family one of these days. But for now…I need to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"You go and do that Light…we'll see you in the morning."

The Yagami family went inside, and Light ran upstairs to his bedroom. He locked his door, and immediately checked if his Death Note was safe. It was left untouched, and remained that way. He evilly but quietly snickered.

"LIIIIGHT!" Ryuk cried. "I WANT THE APPLE NOW!!"

"Okay, okay…" Light sighed, taking the apple out of his luggage. Because it was a Ben Davis apple, it stayed a fresh, red color, with no bruises. Ryuk grabbed the apple right out of his hands, and noisily wolfed down the apple, and then quickly stopped, with about a quarter of the apple still intact. Light stared at Ryuk.

"What seems to be the matter, _Ryuk_…?" Light snickered.

Ryuk choked, dropped the remaining apple, grabbed the wastebasket next to Light's computer desk, and buried his head in it. A loud retch filled Kira's ears. Could Ryuk be regurgitating an _apple_? Yes, he is. While Ryuk vomited, Light laughed even harder than ever before. The shinigami finally stopped vomiting, and glared at Light.

"That apple…tasted like cardboard…"

Light continued laughing. "I know!!"

Ryuk glared at Light with a different eye color. Light abruptly stopped laughing. "I'll go downstairs and get some regular apples for you…"

**BONUS -- EPILOGUE**

"You tell me first," Light suggested.

"No, _you_ go first," Matsuda insisted.

Light came to his father's workplace after his hilarious trip to Florida. He didn't get girl's numbers for nothing, you know. A few days back, these two bet 2,000 yen on who can get the most numbers in a day by using the Dagger body spray. Light wouldn't normally pertain to this childish bet, but he participated anyway, to make him seem like an "ordinary guy", away from being Kira.

"Okay, fine then, Matsuda…I got five numbers."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Matsuda surprisingly cried. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT MANY NUMBERS?!"

"Miami, Matsuda…Miami…"

The young detective grumbled, and folded his arms. "I only got _two_…and they were old people!"

"Well, at least you got the _older_ crowd to get into you," Light laughed.

"Hm…whatever."

"So _that's_ why Light got those numbers!" Ryuk finally found out.

"Matsuda…" a mysterious voice was heard from his open phone. It sounded garbled, and a little machine-like, to hide the identity of the voice. Even if they _were_ inside a closed building.

"Yes, sir?" Matsuda answered.

"I can't help but listen to you and Light's conversation…and I just wanted to let the both of you know something."

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"I got twenty."

"NOOOOOOO!!" Light and Matsuda droned, feeling very defeated.

**End.**

**A/N: **I credit Wikipedia for the information on the Ben Davis apple, and another site (can't remember URL, lol) for my research on very small towns in Florida. Note that I really don't know if the Ben Davis apple really exists anymore...but I hope you liked this fanfic, and please review! -naoko-


End file.
